


P ZQAE TQR

by lxzhii



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Alan Turing - Freeform, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, alex lawther, christopher morcom - Freeform, jack bannon, the enigma, the imitation game - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一晚克里斯托弗和艾伦偷偷溜出了宿舍，然后跑到树林里去观星。</p>
            </blockquote>





	P ZQAE TQR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [P ZQAE TQR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895822) by [potentiallyAWKWARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD). 



“克里斯托弗！”艾伦悄声道，回头望了一眼，然后追上了前面到男孩。“你真的确定我们不会被抓吗？”

年纪稍大一些的男孩突然停了下来，艾伦脚下一绊，差点摔倒。克里斯托弗看着自己年轻的同学，月光在他散发着巧克力光泽的棕色头发上跳跃。“我很确定。已经快午夜了，十点的时候就宵禁了。没有人会在这个时间还跑到树林里来。现在，走吧。”

他再次出发，放慢了脚步，每过几秒就回头看看确保艾伦没有往回走。艾伦乖乖地跟着他，害怕被抓住到恐惧已经消散。如果克里斯托弗如此肯定的话，那么就不会有人发现他们，这样一切就没问题了。

仿佛走了好几个小时，克里斯托弗终于停下脚步，坐在地上。他们现在身处一小片空地的中央，离最近的建筑也有一英里远。草地柔软且舒适。艾伦坐在克里斯托弗身旁，抬头望着星空。那是一个温暖的冬夜，比以往的二月初要温暖得多，感觉更像是仲春时节。冬季快结束了，他们也要离校返家，两个星期之后才能见面，这无疑会是两个漫长孤独的星期。想到这里，艾伦不禁皱起眉头，不由自主地看向克里斯托弗。

“怎么了？”艾伦问道。克里斯托弗一直盯着他，目光悲伤。“到底怎么了？”

“只是想到这学期之后我们要过很久才能看见彼此了。”克里斯托弗勉强笑了一下。他突然转身，用袖口掩住嘴开始咳嗽。

“你的感冒一直都不见好转。”艾伦有些严肃地说，眉头紧皱。

“现在还是冬天啊，艾伦。”克里斯托弗微笑着回答。“但是别在意。我带你来这可不是来探讨我的病情的。”

“那你带我来这干什么？我看到你留的纸条了，要我到谢伯恩修道院外面等你，但是你没说为什么。”

“你想太多了，艾伦。”克里斯托弗笑了，“我只是想在……在学期结束之前多花时间和你待会。”

两个男孩静静地坐了好几分钟，凝望着星海。成千上万的星星他们散落在眼前，闪烁着。这真怪，艾伦想，这些星星可能都被烧毁了，只是我们不知道而已。

“你看见那些组成K字形状的星星了吗？”克里斯托弗突然问道，手指着天空。

“看到了。”艾伦过了一会回答道，“怎么了？”

“那是金牛座，像个公牛。传说是宙斯爱上了美丽的公主欧罗巴，一天，她在和同伴在海边散步的时候，宙斯突然化身为其中一头白色的公牛，他表现得很温顺，众人也就没有害怕。欧罗巴和她到朋友们采摘了一些花朵，编织了一个花环然后挂在了公牛的脖子上，欧罗巴骑到了他到背上，然后这头公牛就冲进了海里，驮着她游远了。直到她登上了克里特岛，宙斯才告诉了她他的身份。”

”有意思。“艾伦微笑地看着他的朋友，”我都不知道你对星象这么有研究。“

克里斯托弗大笑，转头看着艾伦。他的笑声逐渐淹没在两人对视的静谧之中。过了一会，克里斯托弗慢慢地凑近艾伦，目光不曾移开片刻。”艾伦，我现在非常想吻你。“克里斯托弗的呼吸喷洒在艾伦的脖子上。冰凉的皮肤突然接触到他温热的气息让艾伦止不住轻轻颤抖。

艾伦微微转身，再一次迎上克里斯托弗的目光。克里斯托弗的眼睛里倒影着艾伦的眼睛和嘴唇。克里斯托弗不露痕迹地缩短了两人间的距离，然后试探性地吻上了年轻男孩的唇。

艾伦又朝克里斯托弗转过去了一些，紧握成拳的双手放在腿边。他不知道应该怎么做或者怎么回应——一旦他们被抓住……他更加用力地吻了回去，一只手托住克里斯托弗的头将两人压得更近。艾伦的大胆让克里斯托弗笑了出来，回应着他的热情。

克里斯托弗的舌头描绘着艾伦下唇瓣的形状，突然的亲密举止让艾伦不住喘息，克里斯托弗的舌头抓住机会溜进了他的嘴里。他的舌头如此灵活自信，宣示着艾伦嘴里每寸领土的主权。艾伦的带着点犹豫用舌头试探。当他发现克里斯托弗没有表现出不满的时候，他马上将舌头送进了克里斯托弗的嘴里。

克里斯托弗狠狠地吸允着艾伦的舌头。艾伦喘息着轻咬了一下克里斯托弗的嘴唇，激起克里斯托弗的一阵呻吟。他微微后退了一些，眼神变得更暗而且……

艾伦哽住了，把手收回自己腿边。“对不起，我不是有意要——”

“你让我分心了，艾伦。”克里斯托弗低语，声音低哑。

“我——什么？”

克里斯托弗脸上微微发烫，低头看着自己的大腿。“艾伦，我不知道你以前做过这种事没有，但是我真的想要——你懂的——”

艾伦心里一紧。“你在说什么，克里斯托弗？”

他突然抬头，眼神羞涩但透着坚定。“我想和你做爱，艾伦。我剩下的时间不多了，而且——”他突然停下不说了，眼神游离到一边。

“克里斯，这是什么意思？”停了一会，艾伦问道。

“哦，你懂的，就是学期要结束了。我不知道我是不是还有勇气，等我——我回来——再，你明白的……”克里斯托弗无助地比划着。艾伦低着头，沉浸在思绪中。

“这是我的初吻。我没什么经验。我怕我不能让你——就是——满意……在那方面。”

克里斯托弗无力地笑了一下。“哦，艾伦，你想太多了。我还是个处男，如果这样能让你感觉好点的话。”

艾伦猛地抬头，脸上一片通红。“你做到什么地步了，你懂的——？”

克里斯托弗脸也红了。“在认识你之前，有个叫乔克的家伙……我，就是，呃——吸过他老二。”

两个男孩的脸上烧成一片。“那你……喜欢吗？”

克里斯托弗耸耸肩。“还行。乔克倒是挺喜欢的。”

艾伦盯着地面，脑中一片翻腾。“所以……你想要我给你做这个？”

克里斯托弗有些紧张地笑了。“我……如果你想的话……是的。”

艾伦羞怯地抬头。“那好吧……我要怎么做？”

克里斯托弗红着脸。“嗯，首先我要把裤子脱掉。”他犹豫地说。

犹豫了一两秒，克里斯托弗站起来，脱下了裤子，整齐地摆放在脚边。他又脱下了他的内裤，感觉脸上像着火了一样燃烧着。即使光线昏暗，艾伦也能看见他苍白脸颊上的一片红霞。

艾伦重重地吸了一口气，强迫自己低下头。

克里斯托弗的家伙还是疲软的。克里斯托弗不好意思地看向别处。艾伦走向他，带着点犹豫跪在他面前，他抬起头无助地看着眼前的男孩。

“我要怎么做？”

克里斯托弗低头看着艾伦，脸上依旧一片通红。“我不知道……也许，亲亲它？摸一下？”

艾伦慢慢靠近，嘴唇压上克里斯托弗的性器的中部。他的手指有些迟疑地揉搓着他的双球。

艾伦抬头，手上继续着动作。“感觉怎么样？”

克里斯托弗微笑。“还不错。现在，亲亲头部。”

艾伦一遍用另一只手握住他疲软的阴茎，一边亲吻着前部，舌尖时不时伸出来

略过头部。

“现在用你的舌头舔。”

艾伦照做了，修长的手指灵巧地按摩搓弄着克里斯托弗的双球。

克里斯托弗溢出一声呻吟，阴茎开始变硬。“再吸深一点，艾伦。对就这样。”

艾伦一点点吞进克里斯托弗的老二，注意不让牙齿擦到他。他半硬的阴茎已经被含住了一半。

“这么湿……如此温暖……放松你的喉咙。”克里斯托弗喘着气，手如同抓着救命稻草一般抓住艾伦的肩膀。

艾伦本来打算问“怎么办？”但是开口却成了“肿么瓣？”

克里斯托弗呻吟，阴茎抽搐着。“老天，艾伦……我不知道。张开下巴。”

艾伦已经把克里斯托弗完全勃起的阴茎整个含进了嘴里，他的顶端刚好压住他喉咙的深处。

“现在吐出来，用手撸动我的老二。”克里斯托弗叹息，头微微向后仰。

艾伦缓慢地吐出了克里斯托弗的阴茎，手握成拳环住他湿润的硬挺，按照他说的那样来回抚弄他的老二。他的手指在接下的几分钟里几乎要麻木了，用三根手指轻柔地揉搓着他的双球。他的津液充当着润滑剂的作用，让他更顺滑地撸动克里斯托弗粗长，勃起的硬挺。他很熟悉这个动作，但是他只在等其他男孩睡着的时候自己做过。

艾伦感觉自己也硬了。他凑上前去重新含住他的老二，更加急切和熟练。温柔吸允的同时，他抬起头看着克里斯托弗。克里斯托弗喘着粗气，伸手爱抚着自己的双球。艾伦伸出手握住克里斯托弗的双手，更用力的吞吐着。

“动动你的头。”克里斯托弗命令道，声音颤抖。他用力拉扯、挤弄着自己的双球。艾伦按照指示更用力地吞吐着。他解开了自己的门襟，将已经勃起的阴茎从内裤中释放出来，粗暴地撸动着。

克里斯托弗发出呻吟，臀部随着每一次的吸允摆动，把艾伦压向自己胯部。克里斯托弗用力的插入和抽出几乎让要让艾伦窒息。

“艾伦，我——我快要——哦，艾伦，”克里斯托弗叹息。“艾——艾伦——操！”

克里斯托弗突然从他嘴里抽了出来，转过身去射了出来。大量的精液伴随着他的喘息喷涌而出，强迫自己不去看艾伦。

克里斯托弗瘫了下来，双手捂住嘴，眼睛紧闭。“我很抱歉，艾伦。真的对不起。我没想到——是我不够负责——妈的，真的很抱歉。”克里斯托弗呢喃，低闷的声音从手掌后传出。他看起来十分像是在祈祷什么。

“怎么了？我保证什么事都没有——”艾伦开口，眼泪开始划过脸颊。他从没见过克里斯托弗像这样丧失冷静，惊慌失措。

“不，他妈的不是！”克里斯托弗突然转身，眼睛里闪烁着愤怒。“我越矩了！我他妈的犯法了！如果校长知道了……我会……他会……”他的愤怒很快就消失了，眼泪溢出眼眶滴落下来。“为什么要是我？”克里斯托弗自言自语，手在发间搓弄着。

艾伦转过身去，咬住下唇想憋住流下的眼泪。“没关系到，克里斯托弗。没人会知道。这是我们之间的秘密。我保证我绝不会向任何人透露一个字，永远不会。”

克里斯托弗突然发出一声苦笑。“我也向你保证我不会告诉别人。至少此生不会。”

艾伦奇怪地看了克里斯托弗一眼，但是他又支在手肘间猛烈地咳嗽起来。当他挪开手臂的时候，一块血迹赫然沾染上了他衬衣的袖子。“真好，太棒了。又一件衬衣报废了。”他用袖子擦了擦嘴，脱下衬衣转身对着艾伦。“好了，现在轮到你了。我可不会吸你老二。”

艾伦小心翼翼地站起来，脑袋还有些晕乎。他几乎都快昏过去了。刚才到底他妈的发生了什么？“我应该怎么——”

“脱掉你的衣服。”那个居高临下的艾伦又回来了，仿佛刚才短暂崩溃的唯一证据只剩下他脸上的泪痕。“抱住手然后跪下。”

艾伦照做了，脸上开始发热逐渐染上一片粉红。从来没有人见过他这样……如果让克里斯托弗失望了怎么办？还是就这样停下然后离开？他揪着地上冰凉的草，感觉自己完全暴露在他的视线下。他察觉到克里斯托弗走过来，在他面前弯下腰。

”吐一口口水到我手里。“

”什么？为什么?"

"就……照做。“

艾伦收紧下巴，等积攒了足够的唾液便吐到了克里斯托弗的手心里。他刚吐完，克里斯托弗便绕到艾伦身后。他用自己湿润的手掌在艾伦身后不断揉搓，涂满他的臀部，然后将他的食指送入艾伦体内。

突然的侵入让艾伦发出一声短暂的叫喊，臀部不住扭动。克里斯托弗不得不用一只手按住他的屁股，固定住他。他的手指在洞口里打着圈，缓慢地开拓着艾伦。刚感觉有些舒服的时候，第二根手指就伸了进来。

”啊嗯。“艾伦呻吟，他不知道是出于痛楚还是愉悦。克里斯托弗依旧在小洞里画着圈。他慢慢地分开了他的手指。”停下，求你了！“艾伦哭喊出来，挣扎着想逃走，却被克里斯托弗的另一只手用力的固定住。

”嘘。你做得很棒，艾伦。你做得太好了。就快好了。“克里斯托弗安慰地低语，手指却张得越来越开，就当艾伦以为自己肯定会被撕成两半的时候，手指却抽了出去。

艾伦发出一声轻轻的啜泣，惊讶自己居然有些失望。

克里斯托弗的阴茎顶着艾伦缓缓推进，双手紧握住他的双丘。”哦，天哪，艾伦。“他喘着气，”你真他妈的紧……”

艾伦浅吸了一口气，想要尽量保持直立。他感觉下体像在燃烧……但是感觉如此之好……克里斯托弗进入得越来越深，深到无法想象，艾伦甚至都能感受到他的双球紧紧抵着他的后臀。他的顶端恰好压在那个地方，艾伦不舒适地扭动起来，只是想要克里斯托弗动起来。

克里斯托弗旋转着扭动自己的臀部，带动着自己的那根在艾伦体内转圈，艾伦发出一身身舒爽的尖叫，手臂在身下几乎曲折变形。克里斯托弗缓慢地抽出，让艾伦适应异物感。他再次进入了他，这次更加急切——更加用力。艾伦听见自己发出淫荡的叫喊，但却不能肯定喊的是什么。

克里斯托弗再一次退出了他。然而，这一次，他却生硬地闯了进来，粗暴地把自己送进了艾伦体内。他又快速的抽出去，如此循环。艾伦在克里斯托弗一次又一次地猛力进入他直击那一点的时候呻吟出声。他自己的阴茎抵在小腹，抽搐着隐隐作痛。

克里斯托弗在艾伦体内进进出出，指甲深深嵌入他的臀肉。克里斯托弗下流淫秽的话语中混杂着着迷般的爱恋。两具炙热肉体相撞的发出的声响和水声在空地上方回响。一只手松开了艾伦的臀部，在他身前游走，最后抓住了他的硬挺。

克里斯托弗一边替他撸动着，一边狠狠地操着他，他的手指有力且熟练，让艾伦发出放纵的呻吟。他能感觉到他就快到了，克里斯托弗不稳的呼吸和他急切的操弄暗示着他也快了。

最后一下在前列腺上的撞击让艾伦哭叫了出来，双球紧缩，在克里斯托弗手中释放了出来。他感觉身后的小穴也随之紧缩，让克里斯托弗发出一声低沉淫荡的呻吟。他很快抽了出来，大声的声音从他口中不可抑制的逸出，克里斯托弗也释放了出来。

"你简直 太 他妈的 性感 了 我 想 他妈的 射 在 你的 里面。“克里斯托弗每插入一次就咕哝一句。

艾伦倒在草地上，屁股还由于刚才的高潮在微微抖动着。他听见克里斯托弗在他身后发出重重的喘息。

”天啊，我想亲你，艾伦。“克里斯托弗说，声音带笑。他又咳嗽起来。艾伦终于站了起来，和克里斯托弗一起穿上上衣和裤子。

”克里斯，我——我想告诉你一件事——“艾伦犹豫地开口，心跳加速。克里斯托弗的脸上很快闪过一丝痛苦的神色，如此短暂，让艾伦以为自己看错了。

”我们现在得回去宿舍了。“克里斯托弗兴高采烈地说，仿佛没听见艾伦的话。他转身朝树林走去，艾伦无可奈何地跟上。

”我爱你。“艾伦的声音如此的轻，以至于克里斯托弗根本没听见。他早就走到几米外了。“克里斯托弗……P.Z.Q.A.E.T.Q.R."

**Author's Note:**

> 这个虚构的故事大约发生在1930年2月8号。2月12号开始放假（这也是虚构的）。  
> 现实生活中，克里斯托弗在1930年2月13号死去。这件事，在这篇故事中还是会发生。【作者补刀QAQ【。


End file.
